yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie McCay
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | anime deck = Die Roll | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Charlie McCoy is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Biography He used to be a friend of Yuma and Kari's father, Kazuma Tsukumo. In a flashback, he kissed Kari, revealing that the two had been in some kind of relationship. When Dueling, he has the habit of saying his catchphrase: "Life is a carnival". During the World Duel Carnival, he stole "Number 7: Lucky Stripe" from a gallery to test his own luck and strength. He relied heavily on the powers of "Number 7", through which he was able to escape from the police, steal other cards using powerful gusts of wind, and even take over a monorail. During his Duel against a WDC Duelist, he managed to get six as a die roll result five times, impressing all who were watching with his amazing luck. Astral even commented that he managed to do something with an incredibly small (1 out of 7776 times) chance of taking place. After his victory, he was found by Heartland security, who told him to raise his hands above his head and surrender. However, when it looked like he was about to give himself up, he used Number 7's amazing luck to escape, taking with him many people's cards, including Yuma's "Number 11: Big Eye". After he stole a monorail to get out of the city, he was located by Yuma and Tori, who informed Kari of his whereabouts. He started a Duel with Yuma to allow him to get his card back, but lost the use of Number 7's luck during it, causing him to lose. After the Duel, he gave back the cards he took, giving Number 7 to a hospitalized girl who was about to undergo a big operation. He left after giving Kari another kiss, earning himself a slap from her in response. Deck Charlie plays a Die Roll Deck, relying on pure chance to get good results. Many of his gamble cards put the odds very much against the user, offering a good result in only one out of six cases. This Deck is capable of an OTK involving his "Number", "Number 7: Lucky Stripe". He also stole a bunch of cards from people who found themselves in his vicinity, including one of Yuma's "Numbers", "Big Eye". Trivia *Charlie has set the new record for the highest Life Points at any point in any duel, 100,000. The previous highest, 20,000 was attained by Dartz, in the original Yu-Gi-Oh. **In his first turn, Charlie easily matched this record by multiplying his life points by 5 (4000*5=20,000) *Charlie appears similar to Duke Devlin, as they both use cards whose effects rely on Die Rolls, while also being romantically involved with the sibling of a main character (Duke flirted with Joey Wheeler's sister, Serenity Wheeler.) *Charlie's duel against Yuma is similar to Weevil's second duel against Yugi. Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters